


For Your Moment I'll Be Yours

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jamie/Jack-overprotective or possessive JamieOlder Jamie is head over heals for his ‘friend’ Jack . He really adores him and goes out of his way to be alone in nature just to hang out with Jack. He doesn’t get to see him often now that he isn’t a child but that doesn’t stop him from trying/hogging all his attention when Jack does come around.+5 Top!Jamie topping the hell outta naive!Jack.+10 They start out as friends. Jack is really used to Jamie hugging him and generally just showing a lot of feelings towards him and such so he doesn’t notice the change in how Jamie feels until Jamie asks him out."Jamie tells Jack he wants Jack to be his boyfriend. Jack isn’t nearly as naive as Jamie thinks, but if Jamie wants to think that, Jack can pretend for a little while.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Kudos: 104
Collections: Bennefrost Short Fics





	For Your Moment I'll Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 11/30/2016.

“Jack.” Jamie’s voice is unexpectedly serious, and Jack stops to turn and look at him. He’s not a child at all anymore—the only reason they’re in the woods near Burgess is that Jamie’s home from college on winter break. He’s several inches taller than Jack, now, and broader across the shoulders. In an unfocused sort of way, Jack recognizes that Jamie is handsome, and hopes that he recognizes this and doesn’t waste the moments he has looking like so many wish to.  
  
“What is it?” Jack says lightly. The wind lifts him up and skims him over the snow till he’s standing within arm’s reach. “Don’t you want to find the place I told you about?” Jamie’s never asked that Jack be anything other than the Guardian of Fun, not yet, but the world is complicated and frightening, and Jack can imagine that Jamie might want to talk with someone who’d seen and weathered three hundred years of history. But he won’t say anything serious until he knows what Jamie wants.  
  
Jamie swallows nervously. “I—I do want to follow you to wherever you’re going,” he says. “But, there’s something else I need to say.” He shoves his hands in his pockets and takes a deep breath. “So, we’ve been friends for a long time. But now…for the past year or so….” He manages to meet Jack’s eyes again, and Jack sees a new resolve there. Jamie takes one hand out of his pocket and reaches out to touch Jack’s face.  
  
 _Oh, I see,_ Jack thinks, but remains silent, waiting to hear what else Jamie has to say.  
  
“I know that maybe this is something you’ve never thought about before,” Jamie says. “But I like you, and I mean that in the way that means I want you to be my boyfriend. I want you to be mine, Jack. But, I don’t want you to worry, I mean, I know you’ve been alone for a long time, and we don’t have to rush. You’ll be safe in my hands. I just want—like I said, I want you to be mine.”  
  
Jack isn’t sure what to think. Jamie’s talking to him as if he’s completely naïve, as if he’s never felt any romantic or sexual longing, as if he hasn’t been watching people be people for over three hundred years. Jamie’s not offering himself, he’s asking for Jack. This is unexpected, to say the least. And yet…this is Jamie. His first believer, his most precious believer, his wonderful Jamie, who has grown into such a handsome young man, after all. And his time is so brief.  
  
Jack thinks he could very well be what Jamie thinks he is and wants him to be for that brief time.  
  
He widens his eyes and leans into Jamie’s hand. “I, I never thought you’d say something like that,” he says with a little smile. “I guess I should be glad that the place I want to show you is so out of the way, right?”  
  
Without saying another word, Jamie pulls Jack forward and kisses him. Jack barely remembers to be tentative when kissing back.


End file.
